Justin Time - The Energy Master
by Explorer Of Time
Summary: Justin Time is a superhero. Well, the press call him, that but Justin knows he's no hero. In pursuit of a mysterious company named Boreal Inc., he journeys on an expedition to defeat the heads of Boreal Inc. He makes allies and enemies along the way, but defeating Boreal Inc could open a whole other can of worms. M for language, violence and mature themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

…_In time_

Justin rushed through the streets of the tightly packed city known as New York. He shoved past several people and even had to jump over a small child. Even though he was being chased by a giant cyborg much like the Terminator but not as cool, he still found time for his trademark humour.

"At least it isn't right behind me" Justin laughed. He looked over his shoulder to see the cyborg jump and land on a roof right behind him. 'Scratch that, it's right behind me" Justin shook his head, as if disappointed in the machine, and also jumped onto the roof to face the cyborg. And these weren't any small flats. These were 50 metre-high buildings.

"You've had your fun and games now, Justin. Time for you to come with me." The cyborg spoke with a surprisingly human-like voice.

"That sentence didn't make any sense. "You've had your fun and games now, Justin Time. For you to come with me…" It just doesn't work. Like, I get you're trying to be poetic, but seriously, Steel Fist. What about-" Justin attacked mid-sentence. Nothing like a good ramble to distract your opponent.

Steel Fist didn't care. He was expecting a move like that, but he knew that with his bare hands, which is all that Justin had, he could do nothing to the powerful cyborg. He was mistaken. Just before Justin made contact with Steel Fist, he whipped a coin out of one of his many pockets. The coin had an imprint of a fist on it. He flipped it up, caught it while it was still in the air and brought it down, sending his fist, with the coin in it past his back, bringing his left arm up to block his face.

"Power Fist!" he yelled.

An explosion rocked the streets of New York. The citizens looked up, to see some sort of metal object explode and go flying everywhere.

"I'm not empty-handed." Justin coolly remarked as he slid the coin back into his pocket. And to the surprise of the onlookers, he looked down on them, winked and disappeared. But before he disappeared, the citizens heard a voice.

"The name's Justin. Justin Time"

**Yeah this was a prologue, not an actual chapter really but eh. I was running out of time. I hope you enjoy all of these stories and look forward to more of this once the other four are finished yeah!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

A black-haired figure roamed the streets of London. It had been three years since his last post at New York. He hadn't been very busy lately, and his majors hadn't posted him anywhere major. Apart from a few scouting missions and one fight last year, he was ready to hang up his towel.

Until he got his latest mission, just as he was getting restless.

Justin had his feet up on his oak table. It was 8:00PM, and he was simply relaxing in his office. That was all that his life was, nowadays. He was still getting paid, but a life without action is barely a life at all.

A phone ringing pierced his slight daze like an arrow. His phone hadn't rung for several weeks, so Justin had to move a few books and pieces of paper to be able to access the annoying ringing.

He lifted the mouthpiece to his face.

"Kay? Are you there?" the voice on the other end of the phone asked before Justin could even open his mouth.

"Y-yeah, I'm here. Long time, no hear, Arthur" Justin replied, stuttering initially, as he was not used to addressing his "boss".

"Great, we'll be coming to your area at 8:30. See you then" Arthur explained as he hung up.

Justin slowly looked around his office. There was paper, discarded food packets and the lights were dimmed, casting the office into a world of dusk.

Justin sighed. There was going to be a lot of cleaning up in preparation for his company. Even though the short speech may have been just that, he knew that it would be a serious matter. He hadn't been on a mission in many moons, and, knowing Kingsman, they wouldn't be pulling out the big guns if something serious wasn't happening.

"Alright, time to get working…" He muttered. They say talking to yourself is the first sign of madness. If so, he should be in a mental asylum, not a secret service, Justin mused as he started to clean.

The cleaning actually didn't take as long as he thought it would. However, there was the whole deal with getting changed, and, well… Justin looked down at his maroon jacket with grey panels on it, and the messy jeans he wore, then at the clock, reading 8:28.

"Need a bit more time, Time?" Justin chuckled to himself. Of course not. He pulled a coin out of his pocket, flipped it, and immediately changed into his Kingsman uniform, slicked hair, black suit, white undershirt, black dress pants and shoes, and, to top it off, a fancy white tie.

Slipping his aviators into his pocket, he reclined back on his padded chair, waiting for his seniors to arrive.

Not a moment too soon, Justin heard a knock on the door. "Coming!" he called, getting up and walking over to the door.

He opened the door to reveal three men in outfits like Justin's.

"Welcome, friends" Justin greeted the three men. The man in the middle stepped forward first. "Sorry about the late notice" Arthur, the highest-up member of Kingman, apologized.

"Don't worry about it. I'm just glad that I've got something to do. Presumably" Justin replied.

The three men entered and sat down at the table Justin had organized.

"Hmmm, nice table. Birch?" One of the other men asked.

"No, this one's yew, Lancelot" Justin answered. Strange topic, but oh well. Ice-breaker I guess, Justin thought.

"Anyway, you can probably guess why we're here, Kay," Arthur started.

"Well, I'm hoping I know why you're here. But I won't count my chickens before they hatch" Justin smiled.

Arthur nodded. "Wise. Regardless, you're probably correct" he continued, leaning in. "We need you for another mission, Kay. A proper one, this time," he explained.

Justin raised his eyebrow. "What is it? I'm excited now" he asked, bouncing his right leg in anticipation.

"Well, it's a tough one. Merlin, bring out the files," Arthur ordered the third man.

"On it. Justin, you've got the table right?" Merlin asked, not looking up from his tablet.

Justin was confused. "Table? I got this table from Arthur. He said it's... special" he explained.

"Good," Merlin nodded as he laid his tablet on the table.

Suddenly, the table burst into colour. After the colour had faded, the table was showing the same as the tablet.

"Ah. Special. Got it" Justin understood what Arthur meant now.

Merlin guided his attention to a glowing circle in the middle.

"This is the mission briefing. Tap on it" he explained.

Justin did just that, and tapped on the circle. Suddenly, it burst out into holographic folders, files, pictures and documents.

"This is some Star Trek shit right here…" Justin murmured under his breath.

"This," Merlin pointed at one of the pictures. It had a logo on it: the text "Boreal Inc." in white block text, and icicles on the bottom, "is Boreal Incorporated, or Boreal Inc. for short. This company has been rumoured to supply technology for genetic mutation experiments. Already, we have heard that they have produced highly advanced prosthetic limbs and organs," Merlin explained.

"However, this company would be extremely dangerous. It has links with companies like Apple, Toshiba, Nestle, Samsung and more, not to mention groups like the KKK, the Taliban, the Westboro Baptist Church and even the Church of Scientology."

Justin nodded. "I see. So, basically, we shouldn't mess with them. Which therefore means that we're going to mess with them" he grinned. He liked where this was going.

"Exactly," Arthur agreed. "This would be an extremely dangerous mission, which is why we've called in you, Kay. You, and no one else. If we had too many people, Boreal would instantly be suspicious. You'll be working with an agent from one of our sibling groups."

Merlin tapped the Boreal Inc. picture again. This time, a map came up.

"We believe their headquarters to be here. However, they do move quite a bit, and they have several back-up bases" Arthur explained.

"Alright. When do we start?" Justin asked, already excited.


End file.
